Murder Summer Camp
'is a WHODUNNIT like show, where people are killed one by one. Only 3 contestants will remain at the end, and will catch the demon and kill him. Teams Team Vulpes #Midori Gurin #Cirno #Pippi Osu #Seitekina Taiyo #Irina Taiyo #Eli Ayase (Leader) #Nozomi Toujou #Sanae Kochiya #Mai from Touhou #[[Rin Hoshizora|'Rin Hoshizora]]' (killed in the second challenge.)' Team Ursus #Honoka Kousaka #Sans (Leader) #[[Papyrus|'Papyrus']]' '''killed in the third challenge #Mai Waifu from Yandere Sim #Nina Inabi #Toriel #'Asgore killed in the third challenge #Kotori Minami from Love Live #Umi Sonoda #Undyne Challenge 1 It was a windy day in the Community city, our contesants are walking in a group, they notice a camp that with a sign that says "Community Camp". "Seitekina, Seitekina! What is this?" Midori asked. "A camp, Midori." Seitekina answered Midori's question. "A camp?" Sanae tlited her head slightly. "Yes, a camp." Eli Ayase said. The group walks into the camp, they notice a split path. "Let's see...Midori, Cirno, Pippi, Seitekina, Irina, Nozomi, Gensokyo Mai, Rin and I will go to the left path while Honoka, Sans, Papyrus, Mai Waifu, Nina, Toriel, Asgore, Kotori, Umi and Undyne will go to the right path, Got that?" Eli said to the group. "Yes!" The others said, the groups split into 2 teams with 10 members each, Team Vulpes goes to the left path while Team Ursus goes to the right path. "Eli-chan, Eli-chan! Where we're heading?" Midori asked again. "This path, Midori." Eli said. "Eli-" Midori said before being interputted by something, she saw something. It was something like a demon. "Guys, guys! I think i saw something!" "What now, Midori?" Seitekina said. "I think saw something, that looked like a demon!" Midori said. "I don't believe on you, Midori." Eli said. "Me neither." Igor said. The group keeps walking until the end of the path, where they find a small house. "I think this is our cabins." Eli said. As soon as Team Vulpes enters, the doors shut and a lock appears, too. "Seitekina, Seitekina! I think the doors have locked." Midori says. "Uh oh, are we stuck here?" Seitekina asked. "OK, Team Vulpes, The challenge is capture the flag. There is a ladder that leads to the roof where the ladder is. Same goes for Team Ursus. The first team to bring their flag to the other side wins." A mysterious voice says. "Who said that!?" Eli shouted. "I did." The mysterious voice says. "Alright, team, let's get the flag!" Eli said, the group begins to run towards the other side of the house. The group keeps running, Nozomi trips and slightly bruises her leg, but she stands up again and returns to run. Eli manages to grab the flag, and begins to run back to the other side, but she trips, she gets up and begins to run again. "Ha, ha, and ha, you're late, Team Vulpes. '''You already lost. The voice said. "WHY?!" Eli shouted. "Team Ursus' leader, Sans, already placed down the flag." the voice said. "One person of your team shall die!" Challenge 1 Poll Who should die? Midori Gurin Cirno Pippi Osu Seitekina Taiyo Irina Taiyo Eli Ayase Nozomi Toujou Sanae Kochiya Mai from Touhou Rin Hoshizora Voting is over Trivia for Challenge 1 * This has the least amount of deaths in a single episode, with 0 deaths. * Challenge 2 "Rin! Rin! How many votes do you have?" Midori asks "Uhhhh.. I'm not very sure." Rin says "OK contestants! The challenge is to find a Red Ball." Rin walks to the bathroom and looks for the the Red Ball. And when checking the stalls, "Help" A fake voice says, Rin opens the stall where the voice comes from and gets stabbed in the chest, killing her. Sans also walks into the bathroom and notices Rin's corpse "oh my god. well, it wasn't papyrus." Sans says The Demon trys to hit Sans, but he misses "did you think i was really gonna stand there and take that?" Sans escapes the bathroom after dodging the attack. The scene cuts to Cirno "YAY! I think I see the ball in that house!" Cirno says Cirno grabs the ball and brings it to the Mysterious Character. "Team Ursus, '''you lose." '''The mysterious voice says "Viewers! Viewers! Do not vote this time! The contestants will vote this time." Midori yells to the viewers. All the contestants vote Papyrus to die. After the voting is over, the episode ends. Challenge 3 "Sans. Who do you think is dying?" Nina Inabi says. "i don't know, it's not like i'm big brained or anyth- i just realized Alphys isn't here." Sans said. "Who's Alphys?" Nina replies. "An awesome scientist." Papyrus says. "yeah." Sans added. Sans and Papyrus walk around and Papyrus' head is cut off, killing him. "holy crap, papyrus, whoever you are, demon, prepare to have a bad time." Sans is cut in the arm and runs back to his team's cabin. "Sans, what happened?" Toriel asks Sans. "pa-papyrus..died. some dirty brother killer cut off his head." Sans replies. "Ready for the next challenge, everyone? The challenge is to push people of their platform. If you fall, you're out." The mysterious voice explains. Sans pushes Cirno off the platform. And while that happens, Asgore falls off his own and disinegrates "woah, asgore died because he fell off his platform. i assume we're having bad luck. wait, we have something on our backs that kill us if we fall off the platform. GUYS! REMOVE THESE BUTTONS OFF YOUR BACKS!" Sans says. They remove the buttons and continue fighting, later, the rest of team Ursus falls off, other than Sans. "everyone is out, let's push everyone, wait, i'm on the, damn it! i lost." Sans says Poll Who should die? Honoka Kousaka Sans Mai Waifu Nina Inabi Toriel Kotori Minami Umi Sonoda Undyne Voting ends Today at 6:30Category:Game Shows Category:Fanfictions